Secret
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: What is Yuki doing that's making Shuichi suspcious?


Secret

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've written Gravitation. So, **no flames** please!!

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder..." Shuichi's voice trailed off as he was sitting at a table with Hiro as the two ate lunch together.

"What is it Shuichi?" Hiro asked without looking at him as he took another bite from his sandwhich.

"Eiri's been acting strange lately," Shuichi said.

"Oh? How so?"

"His not writing everyday like he used to. Plus, he keeps going out and coming back home late! I don't know what's the problem," Shuichi said shaking his head.

"Maybe it has something to do with Mizuki?" Hiro suggested.

Shuichi paled at a thought, "Or his with another woman and is cheating on me!" He said.

Hiro frowned as he looked up at his best friend, "He made a commitment with you when both of you gotten married, didn't he?" He asked as Shuichi nodded. "Then I doubt his the kind of person who breaks a commitment. He loves you Shuichi," he said.

"Then where is he all the time?" Shuichi asked.

"You have to ask him," Hiro said as Shuichi nodded.

* * *

"It's really none of your damn business, brat," the writer said as soon as Shuichi asked him that very night.

"But Eiri! I just want to know where you've been going lately!" Shuichi whined.

"I had to meet up with some editors," Eiri lied.

Shuichi looked at him, "At this time?" He asked as Eiri growled and he knew that he had forgotten how late it is. "Eiri, have you've been cheating on me?" He blurted out quietly as he waited for his answer.

Eiri glared at him, "Do I break my commitments?" He asked.

Shuichi frowned as he thought, "I-I don't think so," he stammered out.

"Then I haven't," Eiri replied as he was going to his study now.

"But where have you've been going lately?" Shuichi asked but it was already too late as the door slammed right in front of his face.

* * *

"Eh! I have the whole entire two days off?! But why?" Shuichi asked shocked the very next day as soon as he had heard it from K's mouth.

"You've been working hard lately and Seguchi suggested it," K lied as he was into the planning of Eiri's plan.

Shuichi frowned, "But what about the promotion and stuff? Aren't we going on tour soon again"  
He asked.

"Not for awhile Shuichi," Suguru replied.

Shuichi sighed, "I was hoping we could get things done," he said as he sat on a chair.

"Oh? Aren't you happy with the two days off?" Hiro asked with a smile.

"If I'm not seeing Eiri lately, no," Shuichi said with a huffed.

"Don't worry Shuichi, the next two days will be pleasureable," K said smiling wickedly as Shuichi looked at him confused and Hiro gave him his death glare.

* * *

"Get dressed brat," Eiri ordered as soon as he had woken up the next day.

Shuichi yawned as he peeked at him from where he was lying on the pillow, "Where are we going,  
Eiri?" He asked.

"Kyoto," Eiri lied again.

"Kyoto? We are going to visit your family?" Shuichi asked surprise as he sat up on the bed.

"Just get dressed. I told them will be there around ten," Eiri said.

Shuichi nodded as he went to get dressed.

* * *

"Eiri?"

"..."

"This isn't going to Kyoto," Shuichi said as he looked out the window.

"I know that."

"This is going to Inagi. Why are we going there?" Shuichi asked.

"You'll find out brat," Eiri replied.

"But Eiri!"

"What now?" Eiri asked as he was clearly annoyed.

Shuichi pouted, "Never mind," he said as he turned on the radio and one of his band songs came up and began singing along with it.

Eiri smiled as he watched Shuichi sing out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Here we are," Eiri announced as he woke up Shuichi.

Shuichi stretched as he looked and saw an amusement park that read: Yomiuri Land.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked surprised as he stared at him.

"Will be spending the day here, Shuichi. I booked the whole entire day and the amusement park is closed only for us," Eiri explained.

Shuichi squealed as he hugged him, "Is this why you were gone most of the time to get it booked?" He asked.

Eiri nodded, "C'mon brat. I want to get there before the park closes," he said which wasn't true cause he paid for the park to be open until they left.

"Yosh!" Shuichi cried happily as he got out off the car quickly and ran ahead to the entrance of the amusement park.

Eiri shook his head slightly as he smiled. That damn brat does the cutest things ever, he thought as he followed.

* * *

During daylight, Eiri and Shuichi went to every ride they could see except the ferris wheel as Eiri said it was a surprise until evening. Shuichi waited anxiously as evening arrived and the two were now riding the ferris wheel.

"This was wonderful Eiri," Shuichi said sighing happily as he hugged him.

"It's not over yet brat. Look outside the window," Eiri said.

Shuichi looked and he heard booming noises as he saw fireworks lit up in the sky. Eiri saw that his eyes shone happily.

"Eiri! This is so wonderful!" He said excitedly as the ferris wheel had stopped so that the two could watched the fireworks together.

The fireworks lasted for about fifteen minutes and at the very end, Eiri told him to look down on the ground and Shuichi looked as he saw lights coming from the ground below that were spelled with words. (A/N: If anybody seen the short movie of Prince of Tennis of Atobe's Special Gift (I think that's the title) you'll know what I mean).

The words were read out as: HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY, SHUICHI UESUGI!

Shuichi squealed as he turned around and hugged Eiri so tightly as he couldn't breathe for a moment. "I love you Eiri!" He exclaimed as he kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Eiri smiled through the kiss, "Happy birthday," he said and the ferris wheel began moving again.

* * *

"I have totally forgotten about my birthday," Shuichi admitted as soon as the two went out the ferris wheel.

"That's why I planned this whole entire thing out," Eiri said with a smile.

Shuichi was about to say something but then he heard music coming from somewhere. He frowned,  
there weren't any loud speakers, so, where was it coming from? Then he heard a familiar voice singing and he squealed again. It was Sakuma Ryuichi!

"Where is he?" Shuichi asked as he was looking around for him.

"Over there," Eiri said as he gestured to where Ryuichi was singing and it was on a small platform and Shuichi saw Tohma and Noriko playing on the keyboards.

"They are singing: 'In The Moonlight!'" Shuichi exclaimed as he had written the song for Eiri one time.

"This small concert is for you, Shuichi," Eiri said as he smoked.

Shuichi smiled, "Thank you Eiri," he said.

"Brat?"

"Hmm?" Shuichi asked as he was watching the concert before him.

"Dance with me," Eiri said as he was a bit embarrassed.

"Huh?!" Shuichi asked shocked as he stared at him surprised.

"Dance with me before I changed my mind," Eiri threatened and Shuichi knew that this was his chance to dance with Eiri and so, he slipped his arms around Eiri and the two danced with Ryuichi's singing in the background.

* * *

"Eiri, this was so much fun. Thank you for the surprise," Shuichi said smiling and the two were now eating at a restaurant where Eiri had booked for themselves only.

"Well, it is your 21st birthday," Eiri said thoughtfully.

"Is that all?" Shuichi asked with a pout.

"What did I do last year on your birthday, Shuichi?" Eiri asked.

Shuichi thought about it momentarily, "Uh, go to a movie and dinner?" He said as he also remembered that Eiri booked those two as well.

Eiri nodded, "You know how I feel about you, Shuichi. I married you, didn't I?" He asked.

Shuichi nodded as he looked at him, "Eiri?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier during the days. I thought you were really cheating on me but you were planning this whole entire surprise out on my birthday," Shuichi said quietly.

Eiri sighed, "I just didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sure that your band members gave you some hints though," he said.

Shuichi thought about it as well, "K did somewhat speak to the lines of it yesterday," he said.

Eiri managed not to roll his eyes, "That's K for you," he muttered.

"Thank you again, Eiri," Shuichi said happily.

"Oh and Shuichi?"

"Yes dear?" Shuichi said with a teasing smile.

"Tonight, it will be your night to devour me," Eiri said seducively.

Shuichi looked up as he saw lust filled eyes staring at him. "Eiri?" He asked surprised as it was usually him who was on top every time they have sex.

"You can do whatever you want and I won't stop you," Eiri said as he licked his lips.

Shuichi was suddenly turned on by the images in his head as he thought about the night. His face turned bright red at the thought of the images and the look that his husband was giving him as he fidgeted in his seat. Oh great, now how was he going to wait through dinner? Even though he had to wait, he knows for sure, that tonight would be a pleasureable night for the both of them.

* * *

End.

me: So, how did you like the one-shot?

Shuichi: When's my birthday? (blinks).

Eiri: April 19th.

Shuichi: But it's only April 11th... (looks at authoress).

me: I know. But I'll be gone for quite awhile and I want to put this up before I forget, you know?

Shuichi: HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY?! ESPECIALLY MINE??

me: (covers ears). Don't yell!! Sheesh. I'll be deaf cause of you.

K: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Oh! I bought Gravitation manga 4, 10 and 11!! There are just a few Gravitation manga left at the barnes and noble place that i go to, and i almost got it all!! but they don't have manga 9! (pouts). I was going to buy that but decided to buy manga 11 instead. I luv gravitation!!

Hiro: (Sweatdrops). Please excuse the authoress. She's obsessed.

Me: I AM NOT!!

Hiro: (covers ears). No yelling remember? Anyways, review and update!!


End file.
